windowsphone7fandomcom-20200214-history
Metro
Metro is an internal code name for a typography-based design language created by Microsoft. It was created for use in their mobile operating system Windows Phone 7. A specially made version of Microsoft's Segoe font family, Segoe WP, is used as the main font family for all typographical elements. It was confirmed by Microsoft at Computex that Windows 8, the next version of Windows, will take inspiration from Metro."Video: Windows 8 Uses WP7 Design, Runs from USB Stick". Published Friday 15 April 2011. Retrieved Friday 15 April 2011. History "Metro" is based on the design principles of classic Swiss graphic design. Early glimpses of this style could be seen in Windows Media Center for Windows XP Media Center Edition , which favored text as the primary form of navigation. This interface carried over into later iterations of Media Center. In 2006, Zune refreshed its interface using these Metro principles. Microsoft designers decided to redesign the interface and with more focus on clean typography and less on UI chrome. The Zune Desktop Client was also redesigned with an emphasis on typography and clean design that was different from the Zune's previous Portable Media Center based UI. Flat colored "live tiles" were introduced into the Metro design language during the early Windows Phone 7's studies. Microsoft has begun integrating these elements of the Metro design language into its other products, with direct influence being seen in newer versions of Windows Live Messenger and Live Mesh. Development Airport and metro signage also inspired this design language for its readability and cleanliness.]]Microsoft's design team says that the Metro UI is based on signs on the Metro public transit system in the London Underground. Metro places a large focus on typography and features large text that catches the eye and runs off the page. Microsoft says that Metro is designed to be "sleek, quick, modern" and a "refresh" from the icon-based interfaces of Android and iOS . All instances use fonts based on the Segoe font family designed by Steve Matteson at Agfa Monotype and licensed to Microsoft. For the Zune, Microsoft created a custom version called Zegoe UI, and for Windows Phone 7, they created the "Segoe WP" font family; apart from minor differences the fonts are largely the same. Response Response to Metro has been generally positive. Engadget said "Microsoft continues its push towards big, big typography here, providing a sophisticated, neatly designed layout that's almost as functional as it is attractive." CNET complimented the Metro design, saying "it's a bit more daring and informal than the tight, sterile icon grids and Rolodex menus of the iPhone and iPod Touch." Principles The Metro design language was designed specifically to consolidate groups of common tasks to speed up usage. This is accomplished by excluding superfluous graphics and instead relying on solid-color squares containing information. The resulting interfaces favor larger hubs over smaller buttons and often feature laterally scrolling full bleed canvases. Page titles are usually large and consequently also take advantage of lateral scrolling. Transitions between pages often feature short animations of screen elements exiting and entering. . References External links Category:Graphical user interfaces pl:Metro Design Language ru:Metro Design Language Category:Graphical user interfaces